


Love's Extraction

by asphodelknox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But it's cute!, Established Relationship, M/M, Star Wars AU, it's not really a fic either, it's really not that dangerous of a fic really, just a little thing I wrote for Wordplay and for fun, no one dies, there's no real plot either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodelknox/pseuds/asphodelknox
Summary: Louis and Niall are kidnapped by Imperial spies on the planet Taris. Harry, Liam, and Zayn set out to rescue them.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Prompt 1.4: Extract





	Love's Extraction

**Author's Note:**

> This little story is so simple, but I've wanted to write a little Larry Star Wars au for ages so here it is. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "extract". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/extract), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> Wordplay is such a fun challenge cause you never know what prompt you'll get or what idea will strike you. If you want to write fic but don't know where to start, Wordplay is an amazing ticket in and we ALWAYS need more writers. Be brave and join! 
> 
> -Della

“Louis did what?” Harry deadpanned, not even surprised. 

Liam sighed. “He…”

“And Niall,” Zayn added. 

“He and Niall,” Liam amended, “were sent on a mission to get intel about the Empire spies on Taris. What they’re up to, what their goals are. There was a kid caught in the crossfire...” 

“There’s always a kid,” Zayn muttered, looking abashed when Harry shot him a look. 

“They got caught, probably cause Louis was helping the kid get to safety,” Liam continued, ignoring his husband’s muttering. “The last communication we had from him was half an hour ago. He’d left his comms on after he and Niall were captured and was talking about where they were going. I bet his captures thought he was acting like a right crazy person, but we got enough intel to have an idea of where they took him.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn’t surprised Louis got caught helping a child… it was entirely in his nature. Harry wasn’t surprised by Louis’s presence of mind in the middle of being captured either. He knew what he was doing, even if no one else seemed to understand him, aside from maybe Harry. 

“I’m assuming we’re going to go get them?” Harry said, hoping he wasn’t betraying his worry. He could worry later when Louis was home. Harry definitely had some particular words already building in the back of his mind. Thank god Louis caught captured on Taris, of all places. Harry knew that planet better than any other planet in the galaxy. 

Liam nodded. “We’re supposed to leave as soon as we can,” he said. “Can you grab T4?”

Harry nodded, turned on his heel, and hopped on his speeder, heading through the city streets of Coruscant’s buildings and high rises towards his and Louis’s apartment in the middle of a kilometer tall building. He parked the speeder in the garage and dashed through the door, hollering at T4 and weaving through their two-bedroom apartment, making a mental note to get food when they came back, gathering his blasters, his lightsaber, and some charges before meeting T4 at the garage, where Liam and Zayn waited in their skimmer. 

“Need to let the Jedi Council know where you’re going?” Zayn teased. 

“You know Louis and I gave up on the Council long ago,” Harry retorted with a chuckle. “Why do you insist on bothering us about that every time we leave the planet?” 

Zayn shrugged. “You two were quite the drama, separating from the Council, getting married, but not becoming Sith. I’m surprised you two haven’t been hunted down more often.” Zayn had a lilting drawl to his voice when he was teasing, and it eased the tinge of worry in Harry’s gut. 

He knew how to control his emotions. He and Louis had met at the Jedi Academy on Tython and trained together. It was how they’d fallen in love and when they graduated they abandoned the Jedi Council and lived as Force users on their own terms. So occasionally, Harry allowed himself to _feel_ his emotions, and not just control them. 

Particularly when it came to Louis. 

Liam parked his cruiser and the four of them tumbled out, T4 rolling and beeping at Harry. The droid always got a bit… well, whatever the droid version of breathless was, when they headed out on a mission of some sort. Especially rescue missions. Even more especially if Louis was involved. 

“Louis will be fine, T4,” Harry promised. “You’re coming with us, aren’t you? You’re our best back up.” 

T4 trilled several quick beeps in a row. 

“Exactly,” Harry said with a grin. Technically, T4 belonged to both Harry and Louis, but T4 had a soft spot for Louis. Not that Harry could blame him. 

Zayn led the way into the ship, a shuttle in fine condition that had taken Liam all over the galaxy both on his public missions as an ambassador and his less public missions as a collector and bounty hunter. It wasn’t fancy, but it did the trick, especially when they needed a quick getaway. 

Like they probably would today. 

Harry and T4 settled into the passenger seating and Harry closed his eyes, settling into meditation for the journey. He reached out to the Force, searching for Louis. Liam had said Louis mentioned something about the lesser destroyed buildings on Taris. Now Harry just had to find which group Louis was in and the best way to get him out.

“I’m almost tempted to make a bet with you,” Niall muttered, pulling Louis out of his meditation. 

Louis opened his eyes. They were on the ground floor of a crumbling building and tied back to back to the support beam, guarded by an imperial agent. Somehow, they still had their weapons, which was an incredible oversight on the part of the crew who had captured them. Louis wasn’t even sure their captors knew he was a Force user. Probably for the best, if he was honest. 

They could hear the mutterings and putterings of the Empire’s camp on Taris throughout the rest of the building. It didn’t seem like a big camp; just a few bedrolls in corners, a cookstove or two, and maybe only twenty men camped out in what must have been a lobby of a once massive building. Louis was surprised they were taking prisoners at all. The camp was nestled in one of the mostly intact ruins of some of the taller buildings on Taris that had survived the bombing three hundred years ago. Niall had overheard two of their captors debating where to keep the prisoners. Maybe they were hoping for bonus points from their commanding officers. 

“A bet about what?”

“How long it’ll take for Harry to get here,” Niall said with a smirk. “We lost comms with the base about three hours ago. I’m guessing we have another two here before we’re back on Liam’s ship headed home.” 

Louis just chuckled. He wouldn’t make a bet with Niall, mostly because Niall couldn’t actually tell how far away Harry was. It wouldn’t be fair. He’d felt Harry in the Force, tugged at the strands of thought weaving through him so his husband knew he was alive and waiting, and willed him to get to Taris with as much haste as possible. 

Harry had grown up on Taris. His parents had been sent as ambassadors to reclaim Taris for the Republic and begin restoration efforts. He knew the planet like the back of his hand. All Louis had to do was stay close to the Force and his husband would find him. 

“Do you suppose we should do anything while we wait?” Niall mused, mostly to himself although Louis figured he could answer. 

“Just be ready,” Louis said with a shrug. “We don’t know their plan and we could ruin their chances if we tried to bust ourselves out. At least we have our weapons.”

Niall lowered his voice. “Think you could undo our bonds at least?” 

“I’ll wait just a bit longer, till they're closer,” Louis said. “If we can meet them in the clearing just there, that’ll save them time.” 

“Knowing Liam, he’ll park the shuttle as close as he can.”

Louis hummed in agreement, closing his eyes again to keep hold of the threads of Harry. He heard Niall adjusting, sighing, and shrugging behind him, heard the soldier guarding them clicking his tongue in boredom, and just down a hall, heard a rustle of footsteps. 

No one had come to interrogate them yet or ask any questions at all. They were just being held with apparently no reason. The officers who had captured them hadn’t even talked to them, let alone frisk them for weapons, or try and find out who they were. 

Not many people who were outside the Academy or the Jedi Council knew about Harry and Louis. They weren’t alone in leaving the strict code against attachment either. They knew several other Jedi around the galaxy who had abandoned the legalism of the Council to live with the Force by their own personal judgment. But unless you knew a Grey Jedi yourself, you probably didn’t know they existed.

Louis had known he was a goner the moment he met Harry. He believed in the Force, he’d seen it in his life, and he wanted, more than almost anything to learn how to use it. But, as Louis went through his training, he realized that there was in fact something he wanted more than the recognition and name of Jedi. He wanted Harry. 

And Harry had wanted him back. 

Louis grinned softly to himself, thinking back on the memory. Harry had confessed his feelings for Louis just before they left the Academy. They’d graduated, been taken in under Masters, and traveled the galaxy for two years, attempting to keep in touch as friends and not be attached to each other more than was appropriate. 

It was all for naught, however, when Louis and Harry and their Masters got in a skirmish on Hoth. Harry was injured, badly, and while they made it out alive, Louis wasn’t allowed to be with Harry while he healed. 

The moment Louis could see him, Harry looked him in the eye and Louis knew they felt the same. They left the Council once Harry was fully recovered and never looked back, aside from occasionally offering assistance if there was a need for more Force users. 

Despite Zayn’s constant teasing though, very few people knew that Grey Jedi even existed, let alone that Harry and Louis were Force users. So whatever was stalling Louis and Niall, the reason they had been captured, had nothing to do with the Force. 

Louis sighed. That made it easier sometimes. But it didn’t answer why he and Niall had been kidnapped in the first place. They’d been gathering intel sure, but they blended in with the other Republic citizens on Taris. Why single out two random human men?

Louis supposed it didn’t matter. They hadn’t been asked any questions and it appeared as if no one was coming to take them anywhere else. All the more reason for Harry to hurry. Empire soldiers were sadists at the best of times. He refused to become entertainment for them.

Louis opened his eyes and felt a quake through the Force. He nudged Niall with his shoulder. 

“They’re here.”

  
  


Liam landed the shuttle where Harry directed, in between two older, decrepit buildings in a cove of more preserved, taller ones. It was a tight squeeze and Zayn cursed Harry under his breath the entire landing. 

But Liam wasn’t good at a getaway for nothing. He landed the shuttle with finesse, and they sat in the ship for a few minutes, gazing at the radar, Harry biting his lip, Liam clicking buttons and putting up extra shields, and Zayn still muttering curses under his breath. Nothing showed on the screen. 

“No one saw us land,” Zayn said with relief. 

“I’m not sure if that’s a good thing, Zaynie,” Liam said, getting up out of the pilot’s seat and gathering his blasters and knives. “It just means we can still be accidentally discovered if we’re not quick.”

“And don’t forget about the rakghouls,” Harry said, making sure his lightsaber was firmly attached to his belt. “If you get bit we have to kill you.” 

Zayn sighed. “I forgot about the rakghouls.” 

“Better remember.” Harry opened the shuttle door and led them out, T4 following close, scanning for life forms, and any other data that could be useful. 

The four looked around them, and Harry reached out again, feeling for the strands of Louis in the Force. He had to be close. 

T4 beeped rapidly, just as Harry’s eyes flew open, and Liam cocked his gun as a group of ten human-like beings crested over the crumbled wall of a nearby building. They were growling and limping, but strong.

“Rakghouls!” Harry cried, pulling out his lightsaber and running at the group, leaping amongst them and slashing down as many of them as he could. They scrapped back at him, but Harry avoided them 

Liam and Zayn fired their blasters, aiming at the rakghouls on the fringes of Harry’s bright green blur. Zayn shot down one who snuck up on Harry, while Liam made quick work of the three Harry hadn’t yet put down. It was quick, but Harry, Liam, and Zayn exchanged a look. 

“Well, whoever didn’t know we were here probably knows we’re here now,” Zayn said ruefully. 

“We have to get going,” Liam said. 

“This way.” Harry led them into one of the buildings, a more intact one, that connected to several others near it. “Louis and Niall are just down this street. I don’t know how well they’re guarded.” 

“At least they know we’re coming,” Liam said as they jogged down the street, keeping an eye out for anyone coming.

They emerged from a corner and froze. Two Empire soldiers immediately raised their blasters but Zayn shot them both down in a moment. They crumpled to the ground. 

“We’re beginning to leave a trail,” Zayn muttered. 

“We won’t make it a habit,” Liam said, sounding much too cheerful for a rescue mission. He always did like a bit of excitement. It came from being friends with Louis for so long. 

The three knelt and peeked around a corner into a square. There were four buildings that looked like they’d received the worst of the damage. The walls were crumbling and the walkways between the buildings had completely disappeared with age. But, just across the square, they could see the uniforms of Empire soldiers. 

And there in the middle, were Louis and Niall, tied back to back. Across the square, Louis caught Harry’s eye and muttered something to Nial. 

Harry nodded, relieved. “Let’s sneak around this building,” he said, gesturing to the building they were hiding behind. “That’ll get us closer to the camp. Louis and Niall are on the far side, but they meet us in the middle.” 

“How do you know?” Liam asked. 

“That’s always our game plan,” Harry said. “Louis and I try and meet in the middle.” 

Zayn rolled his eyes at Harry. “Even in the midst of battle, you have to be cheesy and romantic.”

Harry grinned wide and shrugged, standing up and jogging around the building. Liam and Zayn followed, staying close to the building to limit anyone seeing them. They paused, and Harry pulled out a small mirror, catching the light and flickering it three times. 

Harry saw Louis talk to Niall once more, and then he nodded, as if to himself. But Harry knew it for what it was. 

“Time to go,” Harry said, and the three of them leaped into the camp. 

Niall whooped when he and Louis spotted Harry, Liam, and Zayn spring out from behind a nearby building. Louis cackled at the look on an Empire soldier’s face, then focused his attention on the Force, released his and Niall’s bonds. Immediately, Niall drew his blaster and Louis fired his lightsaber. 

The resulting confusion of the Empire soldiers almost made Louis pause to laugh, but he was too busy taking out soldiers one by one as he and Niall fought their way across the floor of the building to where Liam, Zayn, and Harry were fighting. 

They had the element of surprise on their side, and with quick work had taken out eight of the soldiers. Liam was in hand to hand combat with two soldiers, grappling across the floor. Zayn was dodging the blasters of three different Empire soldiers. Niall was dashing behind everyone, throwing knives like it was going out of style. 

Suddenly, a great blast shook the building. Along with it, came a tremor in the Force. Harry and Louis met in the middle of the floor, equal looks of concern on their faces. 

“Did you feel that?” Louis asked, looking around them quickly. He hadn’t felt the Dark Side of the Force in years, not since he and Harry had accidentally ended up on Dormund Kaas with their Masters. But the tremor meant only one thing.

“I did,” Harry said. “There can’t be a Sith here… why would they send a Sith to Taris, of all places?” 

The entire group, Louis, Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Niall, and the Empire soldiers were each knocked to the floor as a blast of wind swept through the building and from around a far corner, came running another figure holding a lightsaber. A red lightsaber. 

“Take care of the soldiers,” Louis shouted back to Liam. “We’ve got the Sith.”

He and Harry sprang forward, lightsabers drawn, to meet the Sith. They split up as they neared her, surrounding her on both sides, but she didn’t seem fazed in the slightest. She swung at them, jumping, leaping, dancing around them. The Force twanged and vibrated as the three of them parried across the building.

Louis almost had her but she flipped backward, catching Harry’s arm with her saber, grazing it enough to burn his skin. He collapsed from the pain. Louis turned on the Sith.

“What does a Sith want on Taris?” Louis asked, sizing her up and taking a moment to assess the situation. 

Liam, Niall, and Zayn had most of the Empire soldiers either killed or tied up. They just had to deal with the Sith. 

“The Empire wants Taris,” she said. “Perhaps the fear a Sith brings is enough to encourage Republic scum to leave.” She slashed at him, and he blocked her swing. They stood caught in an impasse, their lightsabers vibrating with energy. “Don’t think the Empire won’t take what it wants.”

“Perhaps they should have thought about what they want more carefully,” Louis said. “The Republic will never let Taris go into the hands of the Empire.”

“Don’t be so sure,” she said, pressing their sabers closer and closer to Louis’s face. He was panting from the exertion of holding her back. “There’s more on this planet than the Republic even knows.” 

Louis saw his chance. “You shouldn’t have told me that.” He hooked his foot around her knee and pulled towards him. She stumbled, lost her grip, and with one fell swoop, slashed her through the chest. “Thanks for the information,” he muttered as she fell to the ground. 

He made sure she was dead before dashing over to Harry. Harry had been able to push himself up to a seated position but was gripping his arm and breathing through his teeth. He kept blinking quickly, reaching out to grab Louis as he knelt in front of Harry. 

“Haz, are you alright?” Louis said, gripping Harry’s shoulders and looking at his torso, his arms, his shoulders, his face. Harry nodded, grimacing. His only wound was the saber burn on his arm, which looked awful but would heal in time. 

The other three ran over, the rest of the Empire soldiers subdued or killed. Despite the fight, the camp didn’t look too trashed. They wouldn’t be tracked that way.

“How far away is the ship?” Louis asked Liam, keeping a hand on Harry, both for Harry’s benefit and his own. Louis tried not to dwell on the fear of losing Harry, but occasionally it came up when they got themselves into situations involving Sith. His relief at Harry being alive was palpable. 

“We’re just a few blocks away,” Liam said, kneeling next to Harry and Louis. “Harry, can you walk?”

Harry nodded. He reached up and let Liam and Louis help him stand. He wobbled a bit, but seemed mostly sturdy on his feet. Louis kept a hand on Harry’s lower back, taking deep breaths to calm himself. 

“Sorry to leave her to you,” he sighed out with a bit of trouble. “The Sith.” Louis grinned and stood on his tiptoes to kiss him firmly on the forehead. 

“It was fun,” Louis said with a cheeky grin. “Besides, you helped at the beginning.”

Zayn scoffed good-naturedly and Liam rolled his eyes. 

“Let’s get Harry back to the ship,” Niall said, gesturing for Liam to lead the way. “I’m ready to go home.” 

Liam and Zayn led the way, Niall trailed behind them poking away at his comms unit, and Harry and Louis took up the rear. Harry could walk, but Louis still let him lean on him, just for added support. He liked knowing Harry was near.

“Why is it always you who gets injured?” Louis gently teased. 

Harry chuckled wetly. “Maybe I’m too busy getting distracted by you.” 

Louis would have tickled him in the side or kissed him senseless if Harry wasn’t badly injured. “I guess that’s why we left the Academy. It would have been frowned on if I started making out with you every time you got injured.”

Harry laughed, as much as he could while also gritting his teeth against the pain, but Louis chuckled too. Looking back, they really should have known. The Force had pulled them to each other long before they acknowledged what they meant to each other. 

They made it back to the clearing, the ship nestled undisturbed where they had left her. Louis’s eyebrows raised at the ten rakghouls they passed, but Harry just shrugged. 

“That was fun too,” he managed. His doe eyes looked far too innocent for the fierce and fiery fighter that Harry was.

Louis settled Harry into the passenger area and got the medkit, pulling out bacta and bandages and a pain reliever. He sat next to Harry, and gently took off Harry’s jacket and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. 

“What did she want here?” Harry asked as Louis began cleaning his wound, hissing at the sting from the bacta. Louis passed him the pain reliever and a glass of water without comment. 

Louis shrugged. “She said Taris has more than the Republic knows,” Louis replied, wrapping and tying the bandage around Harry’s wound. “I’m not sure what she meant by that.” 

“We might as well tell the Council,” Harry replied, surveying Louis’s work, flexing and fisting his hand. “Maybe they know something.” Louis put the medkit away and came back to sit next to Harry. Harry leaned his head on Louis’s shoulder and sighed.

“I’ll tell them once we get home,” Louis said, nuzzling into Harry’s head. “After you’re safely in our apartment with a no plans aside from healing for the next week.”

“Yes mom,” Harry deadpanned. Louis chuckled to himself and watched the stars go by out the window of the shuttle, homeward bound at last. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com) and share the Masterpost for the story [here](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com/post/622909116842639360/title-loves-extraction-author-asphodelknox) if you like it!


End file.
